Hermione A Riddle? No, She Can't be?
by HarrysGrrl
Summary: Before Hermione goes to Hogwarts, she finds out a deadly secret about herself. Which side will she choose: the light side with her friends OR the dark side with her supposed enemies? HrD
1. Chapter One

**Hermione a Riddle? No, She Can't Be?** - Chapter One: Changes

It all started out as a normal day for Hermione Granger. She woke up at eight in the morning, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went down into her kitchen to eat breakfast. She had her usual two pieces of toast with raspberry jam. Then she caught up on some of her last minute reading to do before she goes back to school, which was the next day.

Hermione had gotten everything ready for school the week before. She was also rewarded the honor of being Head Girl. She knew that the Head Boy wasn't Harry or Ron and was dying to figure out who it could have possibly been.

She continued on with her reading. Her parents then entered the family room. Hermione looked up and smiled, but she then turned her smile into a frown. Her parents looked very nervous for some reason. She started feeling this uneasy vibe.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked with a raise of her brow.

"Nothing is wrong; we just wanted to tell you something. Something that we have been keeping from you for a long time," her father explained. Her mother nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, what is it then?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Err... well, maybe we should," her mother tapped her forehead with her finger, "before we tell her."

Her father agreed and they took their wands out. At the same time, Hermione's parents tapped their foreheads three times with their wands. While tapping their head, they were saying something that for once in her life, Hermione didn't understand.

A big cloud of smoke filled the room. Hermione started to cough and wave away the smoke with her hand. The grey smoke started to disappear. Her parents had turned into their "true" selves.

Instead of her mother's hair being a light-brown color it turned into this jet black color and became a foot longer than what it was. Her mother's eyes became a very dark, almost black color. They looked nothing like what they used to look like. They used to be as green as spring with love and warmth in them. Now, now they were very dark and cold like winter with no happiness in them. Her skin wasn't as tan and lively as it was. Her skin was so pale, she looked like a ghost.

Her father's hair was now short and messy. It was also very dark, but more on the brown side. His eyes, his eyes were the most peculiar color. First they were a very joyful chocolate color. Now they were a very dark green. They expressed no emotion what so ever. His eyes also had evil and hatred in them, although you couldn't see it, but you would know it was there. All you had to do was look at the expressions on his also very pale and ghostly skinned face.

Hermione was baffled at the sight she saw in front of her. She knew exactly who she saw in front of her, or at least she knew who her father was. She definitely didn't like who he was. So many thoughts rushed into her head all at once. She started to get dizzy and she passed out and fell right onto the floor...

Hmm... I wonder who her parents could be? Oh well, find out in the next chapter!

A.N- Lady-Blackness and myself are co-writing this fic... so bare with us if you don't get the chapters in a few days! Hope ya liked it


	2. Chapter Two

**Hermione A Riddle? No, She Can't Be?!**- Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

_She started to get dizzy and she passed out and fell right onto the floor._

Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed to Hermione. Jane, Mrs. Granger, started to lighlty shake Hermione. Mark, Mr. Granger, saw her eyes move and gain conscience.

"Hermione, wake up, wake up sweet heart," said Jane.

"What?" Hermione said groggily.

"We have something to tell you," said Mark.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up," Hermione said.

"Now this time you might want to sit down on your bed, so you don't hit your head if you faint," Jane said.

"Ok, could you please help me up?" Hermione asked trying to get up, but was still a bit weak from the fall.

"Here I'll pick you up and then set you down on your bed," said Mark.

"Ok," Hermione said and he picked her up and placed her on her bed.

Hermione's eyes went really wide at the sight of her parents, remembering what happened before she had passed out. _Did _he_ just pick me up? _Him... him... He _can't be my father! _He _just can't be?!_ Hermione started feeling dizzy again, after being in the hands of...

"You're, you're... no, you can't be my father!? You just can't be! Is Hermione even my real name?" she had lots of doubts that Tom Riddle could be her father.

"Yes, Hermione Jane is your real name. Of course, your last name is Riddle, but we had to change it for your protection," Jane said. "Oh, I assume you know your father's true name, my real name is Clarrissa."

"No, no! I don't believe that _this man_ is my fa... fath... I can't even say it! Tom Riddle is not my father, he can't be! How come I am in Gryffindor? Why am I not in Slytherin?"

"That is the peculiar thing. When we performed the spell on ourselves, we didn't see any changes in you since you were just a few months old," Tom started and Clarrissa continued. "But has you became older, maybe one and half, we noticed that you had resembled us in "Granger" form. So, we tried changing back into our "normal" selves and you stayed the exact same."

"I still don't understand how I wasn't put in Slytherin if that old sorting hat knows everything?" Hermione wondered....

A.N- We hope you liked it! Umm... we have yet to figure out who will write the next chapter! Both of us have a lot of stuff going on in school, so if you don't get it quickly enough for you that is why! I know it a lot of dialogue but this chapter was in need of it!


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N- Just so u know ill do my chapters in bold. And HarrysGrrl will do them in regular. Also I like to write in Hermione's POV so ya that is what it will be in.**

**Chapter 3- Me A Slytherin?**

"**You weren't placed in Slytherin because people who get suspicious that a mudblood made it into Slytherin," Tom said, "And yes that sorting hat knows everything we told him to put you in Gryffindor."**

"**Why though? Why didn't you just reveal my true identity?" I asked.**

"**Well would you like to be taken away from us and given to the mudbloods to take care of you?" Tom asked.**

"**Well no but why do u persisted to use that word mudblood it's a fowl name, I've been called it to many times?" I asked.**

"**WHAT WHO HAS CALLED HERMIONE JANE RIDDLE A MUDBLOOD!" Tom screamed.**

"**Was it that Malfoy kid?" Clarrissa asked.**

"**Yah it was," I said rolling my eyes, "but still am I going to be put into Slytherin or something or what?"**

"**Well yes but you will be using Clarrissa's maiden name instead of my name," Tom said.**

"**Oh and what would that be?" I asked.**

"**My maiden name is Rose and you certainly have a Slytherin attitude," said Clarrissa.**

"**So you're going to write to Dumbledore and tell him that I'm supposed to be Hermione Jane Rose?" I asked.**

"**That's right," said Tom.**

"**Ok but I'm not saying it will work," I said.**

-

**A/N- I know its short but I have to go I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hermione A Riddle? No, She Can't Be?** - Chapter Four: The Letter

Clarrissa sat down at her desk in her pretty small room. She, of course, was told to write the letter. So, there she sat at her cherry colored wooden desk with parchment and quills right in front of her, trying to think of what to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am Jane Granger, Hermione Granger's mother. I have changed my last name back to my maiden name, which is Rose. Hermione is also taking my name, so her full name would be Hermione Jane Rose. I would also like to see if she can be resorted this year._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Jane Rose_

"Short, sweet, and to the point. Now all I have to do is find an envelope and send it off with good ol' Trixie," Clarrissa thought to herself.

Clarrissa opened her cherry colored desk draw and took out one envelope. She folded the piece of parchment in front of her and placed it in the envelope.

She then called Trixie, who flew right onto Clarrissa's arm. Trixie was a beautiful golden colored owl. She had these big round sapphire colored eyes. Clarrissa tied the letter to Trixie's leg and told her to bring it to Dumbledore. And Trixie was off into the beautiful clear blue sky.

She watched Trixie fly off and almost wished it was her who was out there. "Why can't that be me? I wish I could be free like that, but no… _He_ has to be my husband. Now I see why Hermione was in such shock when she found out. I hope she makes the right decision. It isn't that I don't love him… it is just that, instead of me being like a wife to him- I am more of one of his servants! And he doesn't even care how I feel," Clarrissa thought. All the while it being written down in her secret diary, which she bewitched so that she only sees what's in it.

**A.N**—I am so damn sorry it took so long. I had some writer's block, but then my computer broke and I lost all of my files. So here is the long, long awaited chapter. I hope you like it and sorry it is so short. Hopefully the chapters will get longer.


End file.
